Venom Vs Dark Samus
Venom vs dark samus 2.png Description Marvel Vs. Metroid! From the depths of space arrive two deadly, dark dopplegangers. In a battle of twisted mimickry, will Symbiote or Phazon prevail? Who are you rooting for in this Death Battle? Venom Dark Samus Intro venomintro.png dsintro.png Wiz: Heroes come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but with every beacon of light also comes a shadow: literally. Boomstick: Venom, the alien symbiote of Marvel. Wiz: And Dark Samus, the Phazon given form from Metroid Prime. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Venom Wiz: Just about everyone knows about Spider-Man, the friendly neighborhood crime-fighting web-slinger of New York. What some may not know is that Spider-Man is also responsible for the creation of one of the most bizarre dualities in history: Venom. (Cue Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite: Venom's Theme) Boomstick: It all started when a hotshot reporter named Eddie Brock got a bit too comfortable with his life, so naturally everything was about to go to shit. Thanks of course to Spider-Man kickstarting it all, when he disproved a story Brock was writing about a serial killer. Wiz: Brock, publically outcast for this, lost everything in a matter of moments. Cancer, divorce, unemployment, and disownment, all back-to-back. So, it’s no surprise that, when engaged with a strange alien substance, Brock welcomed it rather than resist. Boomstick: Y’know, like most people would do. places a tinfoil hat on his head Boomstick: Begone, green people! You won’t probe my mind today! Wiz: As it would turn out, Spider-Man may have ruined his life, but he also gave Brock what would be his greatest gift ever: the Symbiote, who Spider-Man had rejected. With the alien symbiote bonded to him, Brock discovered he not only had the innate abilities of the creature, but also was able to perfectly mimic the powers of Spider-Man, the previous host. Boomstick: Being Spider-Man is cool and all, but I’m not sure it’s worth having all that black gooey stuff all over your body. It just gets… everywhere. Everywhere. shivers Wiz: Well, it’s not just a questionably designed article of clothing. The symbiote is, in fact, a living being, with its’ own sentience. Brock’s discovery of this fact led to a strange kinship between the two outcasts. Venom: "On my planet, I am kind of a loser. Like you. But here…" (Cue Venom) Boomstick: When you combine two losers, you don’t expect much to come of it. But these two started off strong, coming up with a badass name to celebrate their partnership: Venom. Wiz: Eddie and Venom’s bond is so strong, in fact, they don’t even differentiate between each other when referring in the first person. Both have been willing to sacrifice their lives for the other on more than one occasion. Boomstick: Must be nice, having a friend who’d do that for you. Wiz: If you’re insinuating that you’d willingly bond yourself to an unknown alien substance, I can maybe hook you up… Boomstick: No thanks. Anyway, Venom didn’t just offer Brock a wardrobe change and a friendship ring. With Venom attached, the two can do some insane things, like shapeshift, turn giant, scale walls, imitate Spidey’s web swinging, shrug off poisons, and my favorite: heal from basically anything! Wiz: Venom’s abilities are incredibly versatile, and theoretically have thousands of applications, but Venom does have his preferences. For instance, he usually prefers to use long range single-armed tendrils, spikes, and the sort to attack from a distance. And when he gets close, Venom’s innate strength is more than enough to deal with most foes. Boomstick: Right, this guy can straight up rip through an armored vehicle like it’s made of tissue, and he’s strong enough to lift a 40 ton water tower. Wiz: That’s not even the most he’s lifted. Venom was once able to lift a ferris wheel, which would clock in at around 200 tons. Boomstick: He’s so strong he casually busts concrete and steel when he’s ragdolling Spider-Man. Oh yeah, he definitely is way stronger than him, too. Spidey even admits it multiple times. Wiz: For comparison, Spider-Man tops out at around 130 tons, and that’s being fairly generous. Boomstick: Venom’s also fast enough to wallop Spidey multiple times before the Web Slinger can even react. Wiz: Which is impressive, given that Peter routinely dodges lightning from Electro, and cross 2 miles in 5 seconds, and is able to identify, react to, and destroy a deadly stone slab in less than a microsecond. Boomstick: Which is all to say, Venom’s pretty damn fast. Nevermind he also casually dodges bullets. Not that he has to. Wiz: Right, he’s tanked Light Anti-Tank missiles without so much as a scratch, on more than one occasion. Boomstick: He also walks off being rammed into a moving train! The guy's kind of a punching bag for punishment, if you couldn't tell. Wiz: And yet his most impressive feat is possibly the time he and Carnage survived an explosion that levelled a power plant – an explosion that rendered Carnage unconscious, but left Brock and Venom standing. Boomstick: If you can even hurt this guy, you’ve gotta get past his healing factor. He was stabbed in the head by Wolverine, and got his arm sliced off, and Venom joked about it! Wiz: Even if Eddie is harmed, Venom can heal him incredibly fast; Eddie was once shot multiple times, point blank, and Venom expunged the bullets and regenerated the wounds in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: It’s hard to picture Venom losing to anything, but he does have some weaknesses. Wiz: Right. Sound and fire are generally the two big vulnerabilities of the symbiote. Not really because they kill Venom or anything, but because they naturally act as symbiote repellent, which leaves the host vulnerable. If Eddie dies, so does Venom, and vice versa, as long as the two are bonded. Boomstick: You’re gonna have a hard time trying to beat this dynamic duo no matter what, though. While he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, Venom has dealt with people exploiting these weaknesses so much that he can sorta resist them now. Wiz: With his countless abilities, speed, strength, durability, and healing factor, Venom is one opponent anyone should be weary of facing. ''Venom: “Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks, so little time.” '' Dark Samus (Cue Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Title Theme) Wiz: In the depths of space lie many hidden secrets. Some awe-inspiring, breathtaking views, or perhaps even distant civilizations. But space holds many dark secrets as well: like the planet Phaaze, home of the Phazon. But before we get there, we must first begin on the planet Talon IV. Boomstick: Remember Samus Aran, the badass intergalactic bounty hunter? Well, one day she found herself on this planet and fought the Metroid Prime, and won, naturally. Wiz: In doing so, however, Samus had to use the Phazon Beam. Overloaded with the energy, Metroid Prime made one last desperate attack on the hunter, and absorbed Samus’s Phazon suit. Boomstick: But then things were gonna go boom and Samus is kind of used to that by now, so she bailed right before she saw what was about to go down. Wiz: The combination of Samus’s DNA, phazon, and Metroid Prime gave birth to one of the galaxies’ most sinister beings: Dark Samus. Boomstick: Normally just slapping "Dark" in front isn't that threatening, except, it’s SAMUS we’re talking about. Wiz: Right. Having Samus’s DNA, Dark Samus is capable of everything Samus is and more, thanks to its’ connection to Phazon. Boomstick: What the hell is Phazon anyway? Sounds like something one of those fancy TVs runs on. Wiz: Phazon is many things. Dubbed the “Great Poison” by some, Phazon is a substance native to the planet Phaaze. Essentially, Phazon in its’ natural form is an organism bent on interstellar propagation. Boomstick: English please. Wiz: Phazon is like if you had a flower garden, and one of the flowers used its’ seeds and spores to aggressively wipe out the other flowers so that they all became the same. Boomstick: …no. Wiz: Groans Corruption on a biological level is one of the trademark attributes of phazon. In order to destroy the ecosystems of planets it invades, phazon likely operates by targeting the very genetic makeup of an organism in order to create more phazon. Boomstick: So its’ like a warlord… poison? Intergalactic poison Genghis Khan? Wiz: That’s… actually not far off. Given form, that is essentially Dark Samus. She is driven primarily by her innate instinct to spread phazon corruption, and traversed the vastness of space in order to do so. Boomstick: Remember the space pirates Samus fights? Yeah, well while they’re dumb enough to fight Samus regularly, even they realized to stay the HELL away from Dark Samus. Wiz: For good reason. Boomstick: She can turn people into like, Phazon zombies, and control them completely. Freaky… (Cue Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Title Theme) Wiz: It’s true. Prolonged exposure to Phazon without any protection breaks down one’s very molecular structure. This is just normal phazon, too. Dark Samus has her own specific Phazon Virus she employs to infect and dominate targets, even those on the level of Samus Aran. Boomstick: At that point, there’s nothing you can do except take em out back to the shed. sniff C’mere, Lucky. Daddy's gonna take you to the farm... ''' Wiz: …Well, it’s also true that Terminal Corruption is all but irreversible. Not only do victims lose sentience, but become living vessels of Phazon, which Dark Samus happens to live off. In every sense, the Terminally Corrupted essentially become her permanent slaves until disposed of. '''Boomstick: Give it to me straight, doc. How do you avoid this? Wiz: It’s impossible to truly anticipate such an attack from Dark Samus. Since all her energy is Phazon-derived, you could be infected at any moment. Though, there are telling signs of Phazon poisoning, such as temporarily increased strength, excessive rage, mutation, or bodily reject. Boomstick: Oh, you can just like… flushing a toilet Wiz: Er, no. By ‘bodily reject’, I mean your body refuses the phazon, and dies as a result of not accepting the corruption. Also you probably will vomit it out. A lot. Boomstick: Oh… oh god! Wiz: Anyway, Phazon Corruption is just one of many methods Dark Samus employs to defeat her foes. She naturally wields a dark copy of Samus’s arm cannon, and can fire the same rapid-fire blasts as her counterpart. Boomstick: She’s got a defensive, deflective shield that is practically indestructible unless overcharged with Phazon, and a few unique tricks like the Shrapnel Beam. It comes in two flavors: tentacle-sprouting ground pound, or Gatling gun style. And of course, she can charge herself up with energy to fire a giant Phazon laser beam. Wiz: Dark Samus can turn completely invisible after absorbing a stealth field generator, and can freely cloak herself in combat. Boomstick: Let’s not forget Dark Samus’s super missiles, which can obliterate giant pillars in a single shot! Wiz: She has close-ranged AOE blasts, homing beams, can turn herself into a meteor-like projectile, can perfectly emulate Samus’s morph ball, and can create up to two Dark Echoes of herself. Boomstick: Oh great, now there’s THREE of them! Forget Ridley, screw the Metroids, THIS is the scariest thing in this universe. Wiz: Well, luckily for anyone facing Dark Samus, her Echoes, while retaining the same powers as their source, are considerably more vulnerable. Still, they all seem to follow the same hivemind, and have perfect coordination. Boomstick: If it wasn’t enough that she can do all that, she’s STUPID fast, too. Wiz: Right. Dark Samus is definitely more agile and relies on speed far more than Samus. The same Samus who, under Zebes’s gravity, being 960x heavier than Earth's, was able to accurately and reliably move at speeds of at least mach 13 with the Speed Booster. Yet, Dark Samus manages to just about blitz Samus in most encounters. Boomstick: Sure, she doesn’t have the speed booster here, so Samus herself isn’t going that fast, but Dark Samus is overwhelming someone who can easily react to those speeds, so it would make sense Dark Samus can reach those speeds. (Cue Metroid Prime Title Theme) Wiz: She can de-materialize and re-materialize at will, even on a planetary level, with apparently no restrictions. Boomstick: And being a carbon copy of Samus physically, she’s definitely tough enough to waltz around in gravities that would make her weight 90 tons, and she moves like it’s nothing! Wiz: Scaling to Samus is reasonable, given that Dark Samus’s physical capabilities are directly taken from Samus’s DNA. Since Samus was able to even stand up weighing 90 tons, her physical capabilities likely far surpass that. Boomstick: Not that it matters too much, since Dark Samus likes to fight from a distance, using her hypersonic speed and arsenal to overwhelm opponents. Wiz: And yet her best asset may just be her insane regenerative abilities. Boomstick: She leapt out of a huge tower that was already super high up from what looks like a gigantic city, and she decided she’d rather take that fall than keep fighting Samus. Wiz: By my estimations, she most likely fell around 163,680 feet. Though that’s not even her most impressive feat by any means. Boomstick: While Samus has reduced Dark Samus to almost nothing on multiple instances, Dark Samus came back each time. If you can't completely destroy her, Dark Samus is insistent on coming back again and again, like that damn fly that got in somehow and each time you think you killed it, it comes back more annoying than ever. Wiz: Right. Short of total cellular obliteration, Dark Samus’s regenerative abilities have allowed her to survive planetary destruction, and even the collapse of dimensions. As long as Phaaze, the source of her life force, exists, Dark Samus is nigh unkillable. Boomstick: She’s eerily smart, too, planning a strategic attack on the Galatic Federation, brainwashing the Space Pirates, and orchestrating multiple attacks against Samus from behind the scenes. When you’re practically unkillable, super smart, super fast, super strong, and so much more, how in the HELL do you ever lose? Wiz: Well, ironically, Dark Samus has one major weakness: Phazon. That is, Dark Samus feeds on and lives off Phazon, and all of her weaponry and regeneration is Phazon based. If she is overloaded with Phazon, she can become unstable and vulnerable. The reverse is also true: if she lacks Phazon, her abilities will decrease in potency. Still, Dark Samus is a frightening foe. Few have come so close to total galatic domination, and for that, Dark Samus deserves; no, demands, respect. ''Dark Samus: [Laughs Menacingly] '' Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possible outcomes. Boomstick: It's time to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Fight dsvenom1.png Results Bonus dueldoppel.png plan.png Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Poison Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles